


A simple answer

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're asking me, why was I doing it?... Dobey POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple answer

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #19 'Captain Dobey'

**A simple answer**

by Belladonna

 

I've always protected them as good as I could, bent the rules for them to the verge of breaking and always had their backs. No matter what.

 

You're asking me, why? Why did I stick my head out for them, when they kept playing pranks on me, were alone responsible for every single grey hair on my head, the fortune my pharmacist made with all the anti acids I've bought? You want to know why I'm still doing it for them?

 

Seems like such a complicated question for the simple answer I'm about to give you.

 

Because they're my boys.


End file.
